Nabiki
by akanita-tendo
Summary: Para a todos los que piensan como yo sobre los sentimientos de Nabiki acia Ranma ¿sus sentimientos seran correspondidos ? Averiguenlo


Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de la Grandiosa Y Maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi hago esto sin fines de lucro

Si bien me destaco por ser fría y calculadora y no cometer errores al menos eso es lo que los demás creen o creían de mi pero he cometido el error más grande de mi vida ya han pasado nueve años y me arrepiento desde ese entonces lo recuerdo con claridad como si ese día fuese hoy pero de ser así sin duda lo cambiaria:

-Flash back-

-¿SI?- la verdad ver a mi padre en mi habitación me desconcertó un poco no era muy común eso en mi padre eso era un misterio para mí y mis sospechas lo confirmaron cuando me mando a buscar a mi hermana menor Akane… Akane si bien la envidiaba jamás pensé que pudiera superar ese sentimiento verla entrenar como siempre con una figura que ni se acerca a la mía ante todo la máscara esa mascara que siempre pongo cuando le hablo esa mascara que siempre esta hay cuando más la necesito

-ya no sigas Akane ningún chico se va afijar en ti debes ser más femenina- mentí me sale tan natural y como siempre se lo creyó la muy ingenua creer que nadie se fijaría en ella por favor si toda la escuela la asecha tal vez soy muy buena en eso de las mentiras ó tal vez ella es demasiado ingenua, demasiado torpe y con poca autoestima al no tener una personalidad propia mas sin en cambio yo que soy más inteligente con mejor físico que ella nadie absolutamente a nadie le gusto pero que se creen

-no es tú asunto y no me interesa tener novios como a ti, déjame en paz -hug- estoy ocupada-

-Bien de todas formas papá quiere verte- dije de forma triunfante, están explosiva se enoja por cualquier cosa.-Papá dijo que era algo sumamente importante si bien me pareció oír el nombre de un chico decide ponerme un Kimono a si cuando me vea inmediatamente se fijaría en mi no podrían competir mis hermanas no les daría la oportunidad Kasumi como siempre pensando el que ara para cenar y Akane recién acabando de entrenar con ese gi que no le queda nada bien-

-Ranma bonito nombre me agrado quise saber más de él pero cuando mi padre nos dijo que no lo conocía no podía imaginar como mi padre quería que nos cacemos con alguien que no conocía y si era feo, le faltaba alguna extremidad, a decir verdad pensé en muchas cosas y aun así lo iba a aceptar en cuanto hoy las pisadas de alguien quise correr y verlo antes que las demás así poder ganarles a mis hermanas y en cuanto vi a ese panda me sorprendió mucho, cuando "la chica pelirroja " nos dijo que era Ranma Saotome me tranquilice un poco no era nada "feo" Al ver que papá lo soltó de una forma extraña decidí comprobarlo y si sin duda era una chica, claro que le reclamaría a papá como se atrevía a casarnos con una chica pero que loco-

-Recuerdo como le reclamaba a papá y les reprochaba a los visitantes pero Akane como siempre tan bondadosa la defendió no me importo en nada por mi que se hicieran amigas y si aun estaban por comprometernos pues ella era la elegida al fin y al cabo eran amigas ¿no? Me sentí victoriosa decidí ir a cambiarme por la ropa que tenía antes baje y pude ver a un hombre que nunca había visto antes así que decidí preguntarle a Kasumi, pero no sirvió de nada ella no sabía quién era lo único que conseguí fue un pequeño trabajo avisarle a Akane que se bañara otro error más creo que este fue el peor, bueno en ese entonces no sabía lo que pasaba así que decidí comer un poco de ensalada Kasumi y yo nos apresuramos pues oímos un grito por parte de Akane la verdad nos sorprendimos cuando nos comento que había un hombre en el baño y más después que Kasumi nos dijo que quien estaba adentro era Ranma no entendía nada y menos cuando un simpático chico se presento como Ranma yo no entendía nada delo que estaba pasando y cuando Genma arrojó a Ranma este se convirtió en chica todo según por un entrenamiento Si bien estaba dispuesta a comprometerme con alguien extraño jamás pensé que tuviera ese problema a sí que sin pensarlo propuse a Akane y tal fue mi sorpresa de que Kasumi me apoyaba .sin duda era muy apuesto pero vivir con alguien así no me agrada en nada al ver como se peleaban pensé en que no durarían mucho tal vez el se fuera por su cura y hay si yo aceptaría ser su prometida el estaba recostado y Kasumi y yo lo estábamos vigilando pues el golpe que le dio Akane fue muy fuerte en cuanto se despertó se retiro así que decidí bajar por té Akane me conto que nuevamente la vio desnuda pero esta vez con su cuerpo de chica solo esperaba que mi plan resultara; pero no ocurrió con el tiempo él se acerco más a ella y no tenia ojos para otra chic a que no fuera mi hermana, mi primer plan era que se enfrentara con Kuno a si tal vez Ranma perdiera y ya no se podrían comprometer, no conté con que fuera demasiado fuerte, no me importo tenía la esperanza de que por lo menos Kuno desistiera pero eso jamás sucedió a sí que solo pensé en aplazar lo obvio interrumpir las bodas fue acertado por un tiempo pero cuando ambos ya estaban decididos fue completamente imposible aun recuerdo cuando le dije mis sentimientos a Ranma el me rechazo como lo hizo con sus otras prometidas tal vez debí de darle unos polvos en su bebida unos afrodisiacos si bien pensé que con solo verme desnuda lo lograría aun falto poco pues no logre convencerlo en nada, tal vez fue mal idea poner una cámara en la habitación y provocar a Akane de que no la quería de verdad después de eso me aleje no los podría verlos a la cara pues mi engaño no funciono como esperaba-

-fin del flash back-

estoy sola he de decir que nunca me case no tengo hijos, después de marcharme decidí en hacerme rica he de decir con orgullo que lo soy, si soy muy rica tan rica que no se qué hacer con tanto dinero a sí que puse a Ranma y Ranko como mis únicos herederos esos pequeños son tan parecidos a sus padres en fin me dedique a fumar y beber para olvidar al parecer no funciono pero igual yo seguía insistiendo en continuar con el vicio hace cinco meses que no me siento bien decidí ir al doctor hace una semana y justo hoy vi mis resultados tengo cáncer están avanzado que no hay nada que hacer solo esperar la muerte escribo esto con la esperanza de que algún día mi hermana lo lea y me perdone pero la verdad a estas alturas todo me da igual.

Fin


End file.
